Procrastinating Instead of Cramming
by Nira Aerith Strife
Summary: Kagome has two BIG tests to study for.. But InuYasha comes over, giving her no time at all to study. Kagome's schoolfriends come over to study, but they end up giving Kagome a dare that she never thought of doing.. Will she EVER have time to study?
1. Chapter One: Kagome's Nightmare

Chapter One: Kagome's Nightmare

Kagome sighed as she sat down on her bed, looking at pictures of her and her schoolfriends. It's been a looooong time since I've been home, she thought to herself. She smiled as she saw a picture that stood out from the rest.. a picture of a guy with a red kimono, silver hair, and dog ears. InuYasha... She turned the page to see a woman in a pink robe, a man in a blue-ish black robe, and a young child with a fox tail. And the others. Kagome smiled to herself at the thought of her friends back at the Feudal Era. "Too bad I can't go back for a few days.. I have two big tests to study for.." she sighed, and closed her book of pictures. She opened her school backpack and took out a textbook, and began to look through the pages. Study study study... After flipping through a few more pages, Kagome couldn't take it no longer.. it was past midnight, and she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, her head resting on the textbook...

A familiar voice spoke. "Kagome! Kagome"  
Kagome woke up from her bed, and looked towards the voice she heard. It was InuYasha. She sat up and rubbed her right eye, then blinked. "Inu..Yasha"  
He was running towards Kagome, but he was being pulled farther and farther away.  
"InuYasha!" Kagome called out, and began to run after her half-demon friend, but she couldn't move from where she was running.. And InuYasha was still being pulled farther and father away. Soon, he was out of sight. "InuYasha..." A few minutes after speaking, Kagome saw a figure leap before her. It was infact InuYasha, but... he was a demon. A full-fledged demon. Kagome's eyes widened as she took a step back. "InuYasha.. You're a.. demon"  
The new demon InuYasha turned to Kagome, growling, and his red eyes filled with anger. "InuYasha"  
It was.. almost as if he didn't know who she was.  
"InuYasha!.. Snap out of it.. Don't you know who I am anymore"  
InuYasha's red eyes looked straight at Kagome, still fiery red of anger.. He growled, and showed his claws to attack Kagome..

Kagome woke up from falling off of her bed. She sat up, frightened, and took deep breaths. "It was.. just a dream.." she told herself, stil slightly scared. She heard a sound.. almost like a growl. She looked rapidly from her left to her right as the sound came closer and closer..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She let out an ear-shattering scream, as she thought that her dream was reality... Kagome's mother ran into her room, turning the light on and looking down at her.  
"Kagome! What happened, dear?" her mother asked.  
Kagome looked around again, and noticed that the growling-like sound was coming from a fat cat that she relaized was Buyo. "Just.. a dream.. that's all"  
"You shouldn't be staying up so late anymore, Kagome.. Go ahead and try to get some more sleep, okay"  
"Alright.." Kagome's mother left the room, and Kagome laid back down on her bed. Why did I have such a horrible nightmare?.. I mean, why TODAY out of all days?.. Kagome yawned as she still thought about her nightmare, and sleep soon claimed her.. 


	2. Chapter Two: An Unexpected Visit

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Visit

Kagome awakened from the sound of Buyo purring.. Similar the the growling sound he'd made the night before. She yawned loudly and sat up, smiling. She petted Buyo, and she looked out the window. "It's a beautiful morning.. Doncha think so, Buyo?" Kagome asked the family pet. The fat cat meowed in response, and Kagome took that as a yes. Remembering that it was a Saturday, and her tests were going to be on Monday and Tuesday, Kagome laid back down on her bed. It's a weekend... Why did I wake up so early? Kagome closed her eyes, and was about to fall asleep, but something startled her.. "Kagome!" A voice. Kagome could slightly hear it, and it was kinda muffled, but she knew she heard a voice. A very familiar one. Kagome sat up and looked to her left, toward her door, but the voice wasn't from there. She turned to her right, toward the window, and saw a familiar person.. Red kimono, silver hair, dog ears... "InuYasha!" Kagome smiled wide to see her good friend, and opened the window. "Hey! What're you doing here so early in the morning"  
"Came to see you, that a problem"  
"Not at all, I was just wondering.." Kagome took a step back so InuYasha could come in. The half-demon jumped in through the window, and spotted Buyo. He sat down on the bed and began to play with Buyo's paws and ears, as he usually does. "InuYasha.. Don't come crying to me when Buyo scratches you"  
"Be quiet, Kagome.." InuYasha smirked as he continued to mess around with Buyo. Buyo, of course, didn't like this game of InuYasha's.. Buyo slightly hissed at InuYasha, and scratched InuYasha's hand.

"YEOWWWW!"

Kagome sighed. "What'd I tell you... you know he doesn't like to be used as a toy.." She rolled her eyes.  
"Shut up.." InuYasha looked down at the bloody scratch that was on his hand.  
"One of these days, you'll see.. Buyo'll scratch your eye out, and you'll learn your lesson." Kagome sighed again and grasped InuYasha's wrist to look at his cut. "It's bleeding a lot.. You want some bandages"  
InuYasha nodded without speaking.  
"Alright.." Kagome looked through her yellow backpack, and took out a first-aid kit. She got out some ointment and a roll of bandageI dunno, the white tape-like stuff, not Band-Aids o.o, and opened the small bottle of ointment. "Let me see your hand"  
" 'Kay.." InuYasha held out his right hand, so Kagome could take care of it. "Will this stuff really work, Kagome"  
"Of course it will.. You just need to give it some time to heal.. Maybe a few days." Kagome smiled, and rubbed some ointment onto the cut. Then, she got some of the bandange and wrapped it around his hand a few times. "The cut's a little too big for a regular bandage.. I gotta use this stuff"  
"I don't mind, as long as it gets better"  
Kagome finished up with the bandage. "Alright, then.. Just don't take the bandages off until I say so, understand"  
"Alright.." InuYasha looked closely at the white bandages around his hand, confused about what they're supposed to do.  
"Sooo..." Kagome put the first-aid kit back inside of her yellow backpack. "Why'd you come to see me?" she asked as she sat on her bed.  
"I was actually just gonna see if you could come back yet.. We still need to find the last Jewel shard"  
"I can't come back yet.. I have a test in two days, and a test the following day"  
"Well, what about today and tomorrow"  
"I was gonna ask my friends to come over and study with me... Mm, you can stay if you want, but you need to wear your cap"  
"I'll stay, then"  
Kagome smiled and stood up.. "Okay, then.. I'm glad you'll stay, you can meet my friends!" She walked over to her desk and picked up a black cap, and put it on InuYasha's head. "Make sure to keep it on, okay"  
"Alright, alright.." InuYasha crossed his arms and sat on Kagome's bed.  
"I'm gonna go ahead and call my friends.. Stay in here, okay?" Kagome walked out of her room and went downstairs to go call her friends.  
InuYasha sighed. Why does she need her friends to study, anyway?  
A few minutes later, Kagome walked back into her room. "Alright.. They should be here in a few minutes... Oh, and something else. I've told my friends about you, and they.. think you're my boyfriend"  
"..Wh-WHAT"  
"Yeah... Heh.. So if they ask who you are, let me do the talking, and just play along"  
There was a knock at the door.  
"That's them!.." Kagome walks out of her room to go answer the door... 


	3. Chapter Three: The Dare

The Dare

A few minutes later, Kagome and three girls came back into her room. InuYasha looked up at them. "InuYasha," Kagome started, "This is Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi." She pointed at the three girls as she said their names. "And girls," Kagome motioned her hand toward the half-demon before her, "This is InuYasha"  
"Inu.. Inu-wha..?" The three asked.  
"InuYasha." InuYasha crossed his arms and looked away.  
"And just who are you, exactly?" Eri asked, her face a few inches away from InuYasha's.  
"Grrr.." InuYasha blinked, irritated.  
"Girls, this is my.. my boyfriend." Kagome spoke hesitantly, and waited to be yelled at. But.. her friends weren't in her face. They were in InuYasha's.  
"YOU'RE Kagome's boyfriend?" Eri asked, still up in his face, as well as Yuka and Ayumi.  
"Yeah, I am, you gotta problem with it?" InuYasha growled.  
"Huh, he is rude!" Yuka muttered.  
"Girls, girls, c'mon.." Kagome smiled nervously. "You three came over to study, not interrogate InuYasha, right"  
The girls nodded. "Yeah, you're right"  
Kagome took a few textbooks out of her blue backpack. "Let's get started, you guys.. InuYasha, why don't you go with Sota or something while we study, so you won't be bored while we study?" She looked to the young silver-haired half-demon that was sitting on her bed.  
"Nah, I'll just stay here.. There's nothin' better to do. Just get to work." InuYasha laid down on the bed, his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, and the girls began to look through the textbooks, talking about random things of school that InuYasha didn't really know about.  
After about an hour or so of studying, the girls put the textbooks away, and looked to InuYasha, who was now sleeping soundly. "InuYasha, wake up.." Kagome said softly, and nudged her friend's back.  
"Nnh.." InuYasha opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. "What's the matter"  
"We're done studying"  
"You woke me up just to tell me THAT? I was sleeping very peacefully, y'know"  
"Don't you DARE start a fight with me"  
Kagome's friends blinked. "Do you two always fight like this?" Yuka asked.  
"Yes, we do.." Kagome said, a bit of irritated-ness in her voice.  
"You two don't seem like you love each other.." Eri muttered. Kagome and InuYasha exchanged glances, and then they looked at Eri. They both gulped sorta loudly, and blushed slightly.  
Yuka smirked. "If you two are really in love, I wanna see a kiss, here and now"  
Kagome and InuYasha stared at each other.. Kagome's cheeks turned beet red. Kiss? I can't kiss InuYasha.  
InuYasha's cheeks turned a dark red as well. This is just something she made up.. And we have to kiss? Dammit.. 


End file.
